User talk:Tharnton345
__TOC__ Future World Welcome to Future World. I need the leader's name, your country's government type and the specific nations being used for your nation so I can add these to the National Info of Future World page and create a proper map (or should I just pick random western countries?). You'll also eventually need a flag which I can also add to the info page. United Planets 20:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) The countries are: *Guinea *Sierra Leone *Liberia *Ivory Coast *Ghana *Togo *Benin *Nigeria *Cameroon *Equatorial Guinea *Gabon *Atlantic Coast of the Republic of Congo and DR Congo *Angloa *Namibia *South Africa. The flag has the pan-african colors (red, yellow, green) on a 1:2 ratio, with a white star in the middle. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Sister Cities Completely agree! I already added Trilfuva to the Crèbourg page. --Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Leubantian Flag I made a flag for you, I don't know if you want to use it (or even if you like it), but here is it: --Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) vandalism my a** thanx for changing the home page bak. hate it when wikis get edited inappropriatly, makes me feel like our stuff isnt secure lol. re: HUH? What are you talking about. The last time I edited your country was before you put up the private template, and the last time I edited Everett was to revert vandalism. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :You edited since I said this. You going to say something?? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) European Union I saw your country was going to adopt the Euro on January 1st, 2010. Is Leubantia already a member of the EU, or it will join on the same date of the adoption of the Euro as currency? Leubantia joined the EU in 2004. That way, it'll adopt the Euro. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Map of Leubantia Excuse me Tharnton, but I saw your conversation with United Planets about the map of your nation. If you wish you can show me the rough draft you mentioned so I can draw it with Adobe Illustrator. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I can't find my camera, so I can't show you the draft. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Right. When you find it notify me. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) OK. This may take a few days, and if my mum or dad finds it, I'll take the picture and upload it. Remember the boundaries I gave to United Planets. Also, I would like the map to be on the same scale as Heigard. Leubantia shall be in Red, the seas in light blue, the other countries in camel. I may also have some islands drawn on, so if you could add them too. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'll also have a line around the Leubantian islands. Please ignore the bits of countries like Latvia/Lithuania. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll be waiting. Oh, and when Leubantia is drawn I'll be able to calculate an approximate superficial area. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Tharnton, I'm sorry to tell, but I don't understand the drawing you gave me. It looks a little blurry, and also my sight ain't so good. Can you take a more clear shot, please? Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oops! Alright. The first image was too dark, but the second was too light. The third was a compromise. If you look closely, you can see two Leubantias. The correct one is on the right. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) If Lbtia. borders Poland east of the Oder and the Kaliningrad Oblast means that the Gdansk Bay is enclosed by it? Sir Spart Sparklbox 08:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but Leubantia disen't border Gdansk Bay competely (ie locking it in). [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 14:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: TV Programming Sounds fine. Everything's settled then. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) P.D.: I'll be working in your map in a while. I'm not currently on my computer, but when I get back from my travel I'll start working on it. Alright, What shows does Leubantia have to offer, my good sir? SBCi has lotsa open timeslots right now.--Woogers 23:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I've got Penny the Panda, The Palace, Northenders, Blewton Street, Humberlee, Hîgsfärd Hospital, and There's No News for you. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 10:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Categories STOP REMOVING CATEGORIES. They are there for a reason. Also, Category:Worlds is not places they are Conworlds. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) LOL —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, I don't dislike you, I dislike how you put one sentence on the page and then never do anything to it again. Plus your flag honestly sucks. I can't currently upload the new version, sorry. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, if you think my flag's bad then fine. I will try to improve my articles. Any criticism of the National emblems (Flag, CoA, Anthem, etc.) is banned. It is like flag desecration here. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ??? Also double LOL. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Flag Here it is. Tell me if you want the orange removed. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I would like the Orange removed. However, I don't think I'll be using that flag. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:56, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Darn. I'll remove the orange.—Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:02, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok, it's been updated. If you want I can redo the whole thing. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) TimeMaster, scroll up and look at the other flag someone made. It is much better. I don't know why Tharnton doesn't want it. It's pretty good. Yours sucks too TM. LMAO United Planets 20:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Tharnton doesn't want that one. This one is a ton better at least compared to his own flag and is looks like his old flag. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Why does everyone attack each other's work? If that's the way they want it, that's the way it should be. --Woogers 20:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Stuff The name of the ambassador is Rodrigo Legrand. I told you I had things to do, so map is NOT READY, and it won't be until January.Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Spart. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I have a lot of work to do today, but if I find time I'll work in your map. Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I'll create the page of the Leubantia embassy in a while. About your map, I thought that Leubantia should better only border Kaliningrad from the East and not Poland, because therefore the Gdansk Bay would be enclosed and should have to become a lake. Sir Spart Sparklbox 18:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) No. Gdansk Bay is just a lake in the NRW. I wish you not to misplace Leubantia. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Heigard joined the European Community in 1962. The Gdansk Bay can't be a lake. It was a key location for World War II. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) OK. But don't alter the map. Anyway, there could be a canal linking Gdansk Bay with the Baltic Sea. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The Kaliningrad Peninsula is called Sambia, btw. If you don't know where that is, then type Sambia into Google and on the Wikipedia map you'll see where Sambia is. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I didn't alter the map, I just moved its position north to leave space for Gdansk Bay. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Don't move it North. I'm deciding to have a canal going through Leubantia from Gdansk Bay to the Baltic Sea. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I'll see what can I do. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Question What do you mean by this: "Things can only get better with him around." —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I've removed it. Btw, it just means that I don't really like you. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Voting Ooops! My bad. Shouldn't have been on wiki so early xD ~ Billy J.B(talk) 11:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ambassadors with Lxungion and Leubantia Sure, thanks. Tran Antõngjo will be heading to Trilfuva, just let me know who from Leubantia will come to Kcãpon. There is a pretty nice place on Paifang Island, Kcãpon for an embassy. Detectivekenny 13:59, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Sketch Here's the map: Tell me what do you think. Sir Spart Sparklbox 08:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It looks awful. Remove the Canal, please. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 10:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) And what are we going to do with the issue of the Gdansk Bay? Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The canal is HUGE. I want it to be invisible. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I think you're going to reject my suggestion but, how about rezing Leubantia from the east of the Oder to the Hel Peninsula? Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC) No I won't! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Please, understand we're meddling with a critical historic area and any severe change would basically alter history. That's why the most of NRW nations are islands somewhere in the ocean. I just beg you to consider placing Leubantia in the location I specified above; that way you'll have your country where you wanted and the Gdansk Bay will be free and won't alter history. Or even, if you want place Leubantia anywhere in the Baltic Sea unless you leave the Gdansk Bay alone. Sir Spart Sparklbox 16:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) OK. But the Canal is the size of a normal canal, which is invisible on maps. I don't want a giant behemoth of a canal. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Let's do something... Let's place Leubantia between the blue lines: And I'll make an invisible canal crossing Leubantia from the side facing Sweden to the Gdansk Bay. Is that ok? Sir Spart Sparklbox 18:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't want Leubantia between the blie lines! I want it without the canal! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Calm down... I'll have it fixed in a few days. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Sorry Tharnton but I can't fix your userbox for some reason, even though I fixed Woogers's userbox. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I know why it doesn't work. You (Tharnton) uploaded the flag with a white space surrounding it. Upload a new flag and it will be solved. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) OK. Could either of you do that? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Ambassador When you get a chance can you fill Ülgîrnän Léngrü? I'm trying to decrease the number of red links in my scope. A daunting task. --Woogers 17:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I've created the Léngrü article. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I thank you. --Woogers 17:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Air affairs Would you like Air Heigard to fly to the two aiports in Trilfuva? If you agree, I want Leubantia-Heigard flights. Is that ok? Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Yup. That's alright. I'll have Leubantian Airways fly to Heigard's main airport from St. Fîlä's and Jürg T. Fîshür as well. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Can MekongAir fly into Leubantia? Detectivekenny 21:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Of course. You can fly into Trilfuva's 7 airports. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] Finally Do you like Leubantia like this? Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) You are missing a bit but it's close enough. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC) What I'm missing? Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) You know how I said that Leubantia is a bit like a Cat's head? Well the Cat's other 'ear' is missing. But that's fine. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't see any other ear in the draft you gave me. Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:58, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Because you told me you have bad sight. Do you have Glasses, anyway? Just asking. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do, but also the drawing was awfully blurry. Also, please translate "Global Treaty Organization" into Leubantian, please. Sir Spart Sparklbox 18:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Glîbü Trîtä Ärgénîzütön. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Airports Which airline wouldn't fly to the UK? The list was just incomplete, and please stop adding things without my supervision. I already have plans for my airline, so PLEASE don't touch that article. Sir Spart Sparklbox 06:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Twinning / Ambassadors Yes, Arvant and Trilfuva would make fantastic twins! And Declan Clooney will be dispatched as New Cambria's Ambassador to Leubantia straightaway. Nkr20 04:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I give the twinning of Arvant and Trilfuva the green light. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The ambassador from Surea will be Hasasune Naganina (田中正男, Naganina Hasasune). --Cytosan 23:59, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Horace Thibedaux. Woogers 22:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo 2010 New Cambria National Song Contest#International Broadcasts That should explain it. Nkr20 20:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll show the Song Contest in Leubantia as well. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't just add Leubantia to the list for no reason. I figured they'd want to broadcast it, considering you asked to open it up to Leubantian musical acts. If you don't want to broadcast the shows, I'll of course take Leubantia off the list. I apologize for my presumption. Nkr20 01:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Current Situation I sick of you and your irrelevant complaints; you are no more than an immature child. First, TimeMaster has the right to wake up whenever he wants and can do whatever he wants. He has all the right to categorize Leubantia, because you put the tag that says "Please help fix spelling, grammar, and organization problems". If you don't want TM to alter Leubantia, create a tag were you say "Don't edit absolutely nothing". Second, I'm not going to edit my article about Heigardian population, because 7,000 Heigardian in Leubantia is less than 1% of the population. Third, stop saying G.Cambo is violating copyright. He is making a derivative work, but he has no intention of stealing the ideas or gaining profit with his articles. I'll tell him to add a disclaimer to his pages. Have a good day. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) OK. But how about 0.0100 % of Heigardians in Leubantia? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:46, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. Leubantia has not any kind of connection with Heigard, except from a friendly diplomacy. That doesn't mean there aren't Heigardians in Leubantia, that only means the Heigardian population is not a majority, maybe in specific communities, but not nationwide. Irrelevant to list in the page of countries, but maybe a small mention when the article is more developed. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:55, January 13, 2010 (UTC) That's OK. Could you please add it to the list. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:56, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Enough Stop telling people what to do. You don't have the right to do such. We are free to do whatever we want, whenever we want, so STOP PISSING OFF EVERYONE. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry for shouting, but I hate people fighting around me. I've seen you are improving your relations with TM, so that seems fine to me. Friends again? Oh, also, if you take G. Cambo's suggestion I'd be glad to make a Cow Flag for you, if you wish so. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't want a cow flag. Sorry. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 22:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Why Because you angry Scottish child, not everyone lives on your schedule. You can't curse someone out for not making a page in their project related to your country. ITS THEIR PROJECT. Calm down sometimes. Think before you say stupid things. And learn to leave people alone. Nkr20's probably busy and doesn't have time to make the page for the Leubantian embassy right now. If you haven't noticed by now, he isn't here making edits every day like you are because he probably has something better to do. Now once again, chill out. Woogers 05:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) OK then. But she (it's a girl) needs to create the article soon. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 05:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) She doesn't need to do anything but breathe air and drink water. Woogers 05:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) OK Then. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 05:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : Wrong, bucko. I'm a guy. --Nkr20 07:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Official Message To: : Üscîr Mîltün : Minister of Foreign Affairs of Leubantia : Trilfuva, Federal District : Leubantia From: : Eric Sloan : Minister for Foreign Affairs of New Cambria : 7 Government Buildings : Arvant, St. George's County : New Cambria Date: : 18 January 2010 Re: : Diplomacy Dear Mr Mîltün, I very much appreciate the enthusiasm you, your office and your people have shown to the Republic of New Cambria with regards to your desire to establish a diplomatic mission within our sovereign territory. It pleases me to see such resolve to strengthen the bonds between our countries. I must, however, protest at the way your office has gone about establishing such a presence in New Cambria. As you know, New Cambria is a small country with limited resources, far removed from an economic powerhouse like Leubantia. It is our intention to supply the Leubantian delegation with a suitable facility in Arvant when and if one is available. My office does not appreciate the continued badgering communiques we have received from your office, and although we wish to work with you to achieve our common goal of mutual diplomatic relations, we will not be bullied. In the best interests of the Republic of New Cambria and her people, facilities for a Leubantian embassy in Arvant will be provided when and if the time is right. My government has authorized the Ministry for Foreign Affairs to freeze New Cambria's diplomatic relations with the Republic of Leubantia for a period of sixty (60) days. On 18 March 2010, after the sixty-day period has expired, full diplomatic contact between Leubantia and New Cambria will resume, and the process of locating and selecting a facility for an embassy will be given the utmost priority. In the meantime, I have been instructed by Prime Minister Jeremy Kinney to recall all diplomatic staff present in Leubantia to the Embassy of New Cambria in Warsaw. Thank you for your understanding. I look forward to speaking with you again in sixty days. Sincerely, : Eric Sloan : Minister for Foreign Affairs : Republic of New Cambria OK Then. I see about thaT THEN. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question It is my prerogative to do as I please with my articles. You can complain about people messing with Leubantia articles, and freeways are NOT buildings and never will be.Woogers 21:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I can agree that freeways ain't buildings. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question II Well, tildes symbolize nasalization, which just got hooked on some places as tones were lost from Chinese. Here's some approximations of IPA for Mxaitja. I will create the language page on conlang wiki sometime, I don't know when. a: a e: e* i: i~I o: o u: u e is seldom without nasalization --- b: b c: x d: d f: f g: g j: j k: k l: l m: m n: n ng: ŋ p: p r: ɾ s: θ t: t w: w x: ʔ --- When x comes after l, m, n, ng, j, w it makes the consonants voiceless (i.e. Lxungion). When romanized and pronounced in English x's are almost always silent. When h comes after t, p, c, f, s, k it makes the consonants aspirated. The stress goes on the last syllable of a word. A syllable has exactly one vowel or diphthong. Diphthongs are ai, ei, oi, ui, iu, au, ao (same as au), ou. This list may be incomplete due to hurriedness. Also, if you understand the pronunciation, you will start to see cognates from Chinese, French, and Spanish. And of course, there is the Mxaitja writing system, which you can observe on the embassy picture, and this romanization is based entirely off that system. Detectivekenny 21:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Thanks! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:48, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Also, why did you put a link around the first Lxung president of the GTO? Detectivekenny 21:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I was just helping the article. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Honestly I didn't put a link on purpose because I didn't want to do the extra work. If the article grows enough to have an elaborate history showing every different person's presidency, I would put info there. But otherwise, I don't usually put links on things I won't get to. Go ahead, laugh at Lxungion's myriads of red links. But anyway, I try to get those done, slowly, but steadily. And of course, when I wrote that article was when I actually had time. Detectivekenny 22:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and about pronouncing Lxungion, I misread your post in two ways. "Lung-yun" or "Loong-yun," whichever. Detectivekenny 03:09, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re Suggestions What specifically do you mean by Time of Ivalice? Woogers 19:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Time in Ivalice, Leubantia, Russia, the UK, etc. means "what time zone do they use in that country?" [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah. I can put that on Ivalice rather than making its own article, cause that'll be one or two sentences.Woogers 10:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, After further consideration, Time of Ivalice. Woogers 10:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Why?? First and foremost, why did you edit my template? Not being accusative or anything, just wondering why. The links were fine before. Secondly, why do you make at least three separate edits on a lot of your stubs? I mean one to create it, two to add categories, and sometimes one to fix silly mistakes. I find that quite suspicious, lol, when you can easily do that in one or two edits. Third, why is Leubantian almost exactly the same as English/Scottish in consonants? Can't you put a little more effort than to change the vowels around with no particular pattern? Just a suggestion. You can totally ignore it. But lol I don't think I would vote for Leubantia on a featured world election until this is changed. Fourth, why does every single Leubantian vowel hävé ä méänîngléss dîäcrîtîc? Löök ät Bäsqüé, théy häd ä systém älmöst äs bäd änd ît événtüälly wäs fîxéd. Î thînk ît mîght bé ä löt öf wörk tö fîx äll thösé ärtîclés, büt ît's, öncé ägäîn, önly ä süggéstîön. Don't take the latter three too seriously, just suggesting. Detectivekenny 21:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I dunno why I do the diacritic thing. When Leubantia was called Landaza, ît hâd léss diäctrics, but soon ît wäs just changed to i-circumflex and a-umlaut in the early Leubantia days. This was later expanded to include e-acute, u-umlaut, and o-umlaut. And also, I wouldn't think it fair if all of the GTO countries except mine got featured status. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :#Stop reverting peoples edits just because you disagree with their opinion. :#He's talking about Leubantia on its own. When I say all member countries, I mean all member countries. :#Life isn't fair. Woogers 11:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay. But in writing, I would expect people don't use dîäcrîtîcs so much. Lok a Vietnamese-speakers, who sometimes write ph as f or gi as j in informal situations. And yeah, I wouldn't not vote for the GTO just because of Leubantia or simply exclude it. So why did you edit my template, anyway? It said "fixed some links." What was wrong with them? I mean, seriously. If there's something wrong, I want to know about it. Detectivekenny 22:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) He's probably talking about the easier way of interwiki linking. Rather than using Vietnam for Vietnam, you can do Vietnam , but he only changed two of the interwiki links, so his edit kinda didn't make any sense. Woogers 22:36, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Using the full url makes it look like an internal link for some reason I don't know, but using the shortcuts makes it looks like an external link. I really hope they would flop it, it's so god dang annoying with the cornflower blue links for the shortcut instead of normal blue with a full url. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I wanted the links to look "real," as if the article was really on Wikipedia, lol. It would make sense to make them cornflower, but it makes it a lot worse for only two of them to be cornflower. Detectivekenny 23:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) One edit I know you've been doing this a while, most likely to get your edit count up. From now on, please add BOTH categories in the SAME edit you created the page. Thank you. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) But why? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Why? Because you don't need to be cluttering up recent changes and increasing your edit count for no reason. YOU ARE NOT YOUR EDIT COUNT. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. =) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Also, why are copying my fun fact idea? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) It ju=st seems cool. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Just a reminder, add your categories and create the page in ONE EDIT. Don't do that just for the edit count. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Again, one edit please (at least put categories in the same edit). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) This is your final warning. Don't make needless edits. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:35, February 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, OK. I just forget to do it. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:36, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll give you a few more chances, please just do it all in one edit. It pushes revisions off of recent changes and is needless. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, ALRIGHT!!!! But you sometimes do that. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that's on accident and I always add them both in one edit. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It is just to boost my edit count. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Flag Requests I want to make an offering to you. I'll give to your requests top priority (aside from the Falkland Islands War) and make the provincial flag for every province in Leubantia, ONLY if you accept my flag design for the official flag of Leubantia. No more, no less. If not, you'll have to wait until I finish ALL of the other requests. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) That's a good deal. I'd take it. But on a side note, how far are/were you into the Ivalician Flags? Woogers 22:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC) OK. But your design is not official, so please use my flag. Put it at top priority. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 10:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) He means his awesome flag will be the official flag of Leubantia, with your ugly (sorry, but it is) one not used at all, except maybe unofficially. He doesn't want you to use your flag, so what you said above doesn't comply. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, TimeMaster. You are right. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I want you to use my flag for two main reason: no offense, but it looks ugly and gives a bad look to your country. Second, it's easier for me to work with the SVG flag I created to handle the hawk in case of shrinking it or moving it. Because with yours, I would have to remove the background (which is hard to do and never looks good) and when changing its size it looks really unpleasant. Think well about it. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) No, TimeMaster, you're wrong. Spart's flag is nowhere near awesome. Your flag is ugly. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 11:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Your flag is uglier by far though LOL —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions Hello Tharnton, I read some of your articles, and I ask you to consider the following: * Please keep in mind that wikia:conworlds is a small and very liberal community, therefore our activity is based on the general understanding of rules and common sense by individual editors. Conworlding is not an easy job, it needs a lot of geographical, historical, social etc. knowledge, but I have to remind you that wikia:conworlds is not a sandbox. * I suggest that you focus on detailing your articles, instead of creating hundreds of pages without any additional information. Though we have no quality standards, flooding a wikia with articles of this sort is considered destructive. If you have no time, energy or mood to elaborate your articles, please create lists and/or summary pages. * Please try to avoid the excessive use of accentuation in the name space, because your articles cannot be searched by most users (some of my articles were deleted because of this, when we had stricter admins). * Please try to focus on the coherence and consistency of your pages, eg. if you reduce the population of Trilfuva in the data panel, update the figure in the text as well. Not mentioning the same in the Leubantia article. * It is not my concern, but please follow the rules of NRW. You are lucky, that Cprhodesact is not around. Good luck with Leubantia, wishing the best: Thyles 18:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC)